1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of optical imaging apparatus and pertains more particularly to an apparatus for tandem mounting of two telephoto-lens equipped cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known in the art that many tripods, mounting bases, adapters, and alignment devices exist for the support, operation, and mechanical adjustment of optical devices and sensors, including cameras. It is also well-known in the art that there are a variety of telephoto lens devices, essentially telescopes, that are commercially available and adaptable to cameras of many sorts for shooting still pictures and videos, often in outdoor settings. As an example, a photographer may wish to record images of a surfing competition from shore. The surfers will typically be far from shore and moving generally toward the shore, and telephoto lens with the camera and a steady tripod support will be essential for good photography.
There is, however, at least one problem in this and similar use cases. That is that the telephoto lens has a field of vision which will be adequate at a certain minimum distance and for some distance further away. But as the subject approaches closer, the subject will fill the field of vision of the particular telephoto lens in use. It is desirable for the photographer to be able to switch quickly from the telephoto lens and camera in use to a second telephoto lens and camera combination of lesser magnifying power having a broader field of vision, so images of the subject approaching may be continued to be recorded. It should be clear as well that the example may work in the other direction, for a subject receding, wherein the switch will be from the less powerful to the more powerful camera and lens setup.
What is clearly needed is an apparatus and arrangement that enables two (or more) lens-mounted cameras with lenses of differing power and field of vision to be closely associated and aligned such that the photographer, as a subject fills the field of vision of one, may quickly switch recording to lens-mounted camera with a greater filed of vision, to continue recording images.